Crossover
by Linwe Seregon
Summary: Crossover of X-files with Star Wars (pre Phantom Menace). Qui-Gon falls through a transgalactic gateway only to end up at a presidential rally. Badly injured and at the mercy of the infamous FBI agents on the trail of an X file, will his Padawan find him
1. Mining Outpost Alpha 5

Mining Outpost Alpha 5 

Obi-Wan's booted feet pounded on the metal grates of the deck as he ran down the catwalk in hot pursuit of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  They had been about to board an ore transport on the next part of their journey back to Coruscant, after successfully completing their mission on Malastar.  The station's alarm klaxon had sounded, warning of a collapsed tunnel.  As was his way, Qui-Gon had insisted on abandoning the task at hand in order to aid the stricken miners.

Obi-Wan was a little behind his mentor and trying to catch up.  They were approaching the shaft entrance, from where they could hear groans and cries for help.  Obi-Wan grimaced as he felt the dark tremors of fear in the Force.  Qui-Gon called out, his voice pained.

 'Be calm, Help is coming.'  

He glanced behind to urge his lagging apprentice onwards, not noticing the great breach that had suddenly appeared in the floor just ahead of him.  Obi-Wan spotted it, however and, fearing another cave in or worse called out in desperation. 

'Master!  Look out!'

But Qui-Gon had already taken the fatal step and plunged into the chasm before he could even formulate a reply.  'Master?' Obi-Wan cried in despair.  He skidded to a halt at the edge of the wide maw and stared into the void, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of his friend.  The cavity seemed endless black, as though a hole had been ripped in the living fabric of the Force itself.  

Hesitating for only the briefest of moments, he drew his lightsaber and leapt into the void.


	2. Washington DC – 1945 hrs

Washington DC – 1945 hrs 

Special Agent Dana Scully tried to listen to the updates on her earpiece over her partner's incessant complaining.  Mulder had been moaning all evening so far and would probably do so until they left.

'This shirt is too tight.  It's rubbing my neck raw, Look.' He pulled the side of the collar down, exposing a red stripe of raw flesh on his neck.  Scully gave him an unsympathetic smile.  

'I told you to launder it before you wore it.  It's your own fault.  But don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive.'

At that moment the PA system boomed. 

'Ladies and Gentleman, the President of the United States.'  

The crowd assembled in the hall rose to the Star Spangled Banner as the President strode onto the stage and took his place behind the podium.

'Another last attempt to win back public favour, after his last 'little mistake', eh Scully?' Mulder said in a wry undertone.  

The President cleared his throat. However before he had formulated his first word there was a gasp of astonishment and fear from the gathered multitude. Both agents spun, their eyes scanning the crowd. Unbelievably, hanging from the stage curtain pelmet was what appeared to be a person.  With long silvering hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing some sort of brown robe.  

'Crack-pots of the world unite, you've nothing to lose but your strait jackets,' quipped Mulled as he draw his service revolver. Scully followed suit and they both began to move towards the front of the auditorium.  

The material began to give way, the person let go of the fraying fabric and began to plummet towards the stage below, a good twenty feet.  

'He'll never survive that fall.' Scully spoke and then gasped as the person, now obviously a man, bearded, performed an unbelievable back flip to land on his feet, his back to the orchestra pit and the multitude of FBI and CIA agents clustered there to protect the President. 

He was, or appeared to be 'eyeballing' the President.  A Close Protection Officer threw himself over the President, shielding his body from the possible threat.  A sniper in the wings ordered. 'Freeze!'  The man began to turn towards the noise, his right hand moving across his body towards a silver object on his belt.  A single shot rang out.  He fell to the stage floor, blood pouring from a head wound. 


	3. Washington Memorial Hospital – same day

Washington Memorial Hospital – same day 

'Is he alive?' Mulder asked Scully who had been summoned to the Hospital. This was possibly on account of her medical training, but nobody really knew where the FBI were involved.

'Barely. He's got a serious head wound, the surgeons are still working on him. On top of that the blood work has just come back and for some reason they can't get a match on it. It's been sent back for them to try again. It'll be touch and go if he does survive.'

'Why?' queried Mulder.

'He needs whole blood, so much has been lost because of his injury, they're having to pump him full of plasma and saline to get a blood pressure reading.'

'Well our friend in there has certainly a few mysteries around him. If they hadn't closed the X-files down, he would be our next assignment.' Mulder looked glum. He had still not come to terms with the closure of his life's mission. 

Scully frowned. 

' What mysteries, you said he was just another crack pot out to get his name in the media.' 

'Oh, if only,' replied Mulder. 'The building was tighter than a miser's wallet, it'd been searched by manpower, K9, and the usual electricals prior to the President's arrival.' He held up a typewritten report, it was barely a page long. 

'Impressive,' retorted Scully. 

'Not really,' her partner replied. 'The majority of it's FBI babble for 'We don't know how he got into the building, and we don't know where he was hiding.' The forensic people have just finished and there's no trace of where he was hiding. It's like he popped through a hole in the ceiling, but that's been checked as well.'

'The X-files are re-opened.' It was the voice of their boss, Assistant Director Skinner. 'I've put my neck on the line for this one, don't screw up on me.' He glared at the two agents. 

'Did I hear your right there, sir? We're back on an X-file?' queried Mulder. 

'Yes, you heard me right. It's unexplainable how he got into the building. I've re-opened the X-files and I'm putting you two in charge! We need to know where he's from and what he was trying to do.'

The attending surgeon approached them. 'Are you people in charge?'

'They are,' Skinner said and stalked away.

'We found these in his cerebrum cortex,' the surgeon said handing Scully two small evidence bags. One contained what was obviously the bullet discharged from the sniper's rifle, malformed by its passage into the stranger's skull. 

The second held a small piece of circuitry. Scully raised her eyebrow to the surgeon. 

'Don't ask me,' he replied. 'We found that in his speech centre; it looked like it had been implanted there.'

'Implanted?' Mulder questioned.

'Yes, it was hard-wired to his brain. It was definitely supposed to be there.' 

Mulder blinked. 'Curiouser and curiouser said Alice. What was it there for?'

'Don't ask me, I'm a doctor, not a neural implant specialist.' 

Mulder grinned at him. Scully made a disgusted sound.

'When you boys have finished playing? What is your prognosis on the patient?'

The surgeon shrugged his shoulders, 'About 25 – 75, your sniper did a good job, as usual. I suppose you want to see the patient?' He indicated for the Agents to enter the ICU.

The man was lying on an ICU bed, held in place by restraints, with his head heavily swathed in dressings. He had lines going into both arms and was on a respirator. 

'We normally try to sedate patients with head wounds of this magnitude, however this one is either not receptive to the sedatives, or he's got a really strong will power. Not only is he fighting the sedatives, but also he's still breathing for himself. He should be out for the count.'

'How about withdrawing the respirator, and seeing how he copes? It's got to be better then keeping him strapped down.' suggested Scully.

'Sound good to me.' replied the surgeon; 'The straps are an order from your boss. They can go too.'

'Skinner?' queried Mulder.

'No, the man with the cigarette. He said that the man had to be kept restrained, until they come to remove him.'

The two Agents looked at each other.

'The Cancer man, what's he got to do with an attempted presidential assassination?' Scully exclaimed 'What ever it is, it's not going to be good for the patient.'

The surgeon had by this time removed the respirator from the man, who was now lying calmer in the bed. He was breathing well, and his colour had improved. The duty nurse was leaning over him checking his dressing when suddenly she leapt back, with a cry of surprise. 

'What are you doing awake?' she demanded, for the man's eyes were wide open, scrutinising the room with a look of bewilderment. 

'What beautiful eyes you have!' the nurse added with a smile. 'I think that's what we'll call you, eh, old blue eyes.'

'Still no idea of an identity for him?' questioned Scully, also looking into the man's deep midnight blue eyes. She felt that she could drown in them.

'No,' replied the nurse. 'There's nothing at all to ID him. No clothing labels. Not even any marks or scars that you could run through the computer. His skin is perfect, as are his teeth. No fillings, nothing. I just can't understand how a man of his age could not have any marks at all.' 

Mulder grinned at the nurse's obvious puzzlement. 

'Let my colleague have a look over him.' He grinned at Scully; he had seen her gazing into the man's eyes.

'She's a trained pathologist, she might pick up something that you've missed.'

Mulder went for coffee while Scully with the help of Nurse Taylor, checked the man over. On his return they had no real news.

'Nurse Taylor is right,' said Scully. 'I've never seen anything like it. He hasn't even got calluses from his shoes. The only thing I could find was some hardened skin on both hands. Looks like he uses some sort of double handed instrument, to cause them.'

'Where are his clothes?' asked Mulder.

Nurse Taylor left the room and returned a few minutes later with a hospital bag of clothing.

'The man with the cigarettes took some things with him when he left. They looked like shiny metal, a long thin bar, about so big.' She held her hands about nine inches apart. 'A smaller oval silver thing, and a round silver and gold thing. They were all in the pouches of the belt, except the long one, that was hanging on a hook.'

Mulder and Scully again exchanged a quizzical look. 

'Who was that man? It's obvious that you two don't like him. I have a bad feeling about him. He wasn't interested in our patient, just what he was carrying,' said Nurse Taylor.

'Someone with a lot of power, not used for good either. What's this about him wanting to move our patient?' asked Scully. 

'Yes,' said Nurse Taylor. 'When he was in earlier he said that Blue Eyes was going to be moved to some sort of military establishment, as soon as he was stable.'

'Well, we'll just have to make sure that they think he's not likely to survive, maybe he'll be left alone then.' Mulder scowled. 

The three grinned at each other.

'Lets look at the stuff that the Cancer man left, shall we?' asked Scully.

They took the bag to a table at the nurse's station and tipped the contents out. Inside were assorted items of clothing. Although they had been inside the plastic bag for over a day now they still smelt clean. There were undergarments in what appeared to be cotton-like material. Long trousers in a muddy brown colour, a sandy coloured tunic and a dark brown full-length coat with a hood and loose sleeves. There was also a wide brown belt with an elaborate buckle arrangement and knee high heavy leather boots.

'There's not even a laundry label on any of the clothing! It looks to be homespun…not been made on a machine anyway. The weave is unusual; it's quite fine. Those boots must have cost a small fortune; they're hand made. Well worn though' Scully exclaimed after thoroughly examining all the items. 

'But, no ID, no cash, and no credit cards.' Mulder pointed out.

'Maybe they don't use money where he comes from,' said Scully, giving Mulder a knowing smile.

'Har, har,' he retorted.

'Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?' The two agents turned towards the man's bed. He was sitting up looking around.

'Obi-Wan?'

'That's a question,' declared Mulder.

'Yes, but what is he asking?' said Scully. 'It's okay, you're safe here, you're in a hospital.' 

The man looked puzzled.

'_Jab te ghogh, qut nuq?' he said._

'What?' exclaimed Mulder, turning to Scully 'I've never heard anything like that before.'

'We need to get it taped and down to the Linguistic Lab,' replied Scully. She left the room to liaise with them and to arrange for recording equipment to be delivered.

'Well just you and me pal,' Mulder said. 'Hi, my name's Agent Mulder, the lady who's just left is Agent Scully. We're federal agents, we're trying to find out why you made such a dramatic entrance into the hall where the President had just arrived.'

The man looked perplexed. 'Wuq, a ach?'

'This is going to be real fun, let's start with the basics shall we?' Mulder put his hand on his chest. 'Mulder, Mulder.'

He then pointed to the man, 'Come on pal, what's your name?'

The man looked bewildered, then his face brightened, 'Obi-Wan.'

'Well done. Now we're cooking on gas. Hello Obi-Wan.'

That seemed to have exhausted him and he sunk back onto his pillow. His face had paled, and he was sweating. Taylor bustled into the room, a look of concern on her face. 

'I think you might have overdone it there, Agent Mulder. He's still very weak.'

'Yes, but at least we've got a name for him now, Obi-Wan. Strange.'

'I'll mark his record up. I still think Blue Eyes sounds better.' She chuckled at Mulder.

Scully returned to the room shortly afterwards to find Mulder sitting beside the patient's bed with a knowing grin on his face. 

'Okay, what have you done? You're both looking very pleased with yourselves.'

'Hello, Dana. How are you?' It was the man, in a heavily accented and fragmented voice. She smiled in relief.

'Well, hello yourself. I'm fine, how are you?'

The man looked confused. 'Obi-Wan,' he said. 

Mulder buried his face in his hands, laughing. Scully gave him a quizzical look. 

'Sorry. While you were out he told me his name, so I've been giving a crash course in English. Unfortunately you asked the wrong question.'

'What was I supposed to ask?'

'What his name is. He's all upset now.' 

Scully glanced at the man. 'What is your name?' she asked.

He smiled. 'Obi-Wan.' 

She couldn't help but grin; he looked so pleased with himself. 

'Very good, Obi-Wan, now you need to get some rest. Someone else will be coming in shortly to take over from us. We'll be back in the morning.'

Obi-Wan appeared to understand; at least he lay back onto his bed, and seemed to drift off to sleep. Twenty minutes later the night team arrived. Mulder briefed them, then he and Scully left the hospital.

'Do you fancy a coffee, Mulder? My place is closer.'

'Sure, why not.'


	4. Washington Memorial Hospital 2300 hrs

Washington Memorial Hospital- 2300 hrs  
  
An hour or so later, Obi-Wan sat up and peered carefully around the darkened room. There was a man he didn't recognise asleep on a chair in one corner. Other than that, he was alone. There was some mysterious presence nagging at him, something he couldn't explain. It was constant, but somehow familiar and even comforting. Nonetheless, he wasn't very tired, and he wanted to talk more. Dana and Mulder were gone, and the sleeping stranger didn't look like he wanted to talk very much. Very carefully, Obi-Wan levered himself off the bed and onto the floor. It was smooth and cold on his bare feet. The stranger still didn't move, so he padded soundlessly to the table and examined what was on it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt these were his things, and he didn't want anybody else to have them. The clothes were familiar to him, so he shed the funny things Taylor had put on him, and slowly dressed. The white cloth on his head didn't feel right either, so he discarded it. It was hard to fasten the belt buckle with no light, but he managed it eventually. The boots took more effort. He couldn't remember how to fasten the straps. In the end he gave up and carried them, slung across his shoulder. He took one last look at the slumbering man and walked out into the strange new world of the corridor. But he hadn't gone very far when the presence seemed to warn him that there was someone approaching. He dived into the nearest door and waited until a shadow, trailing smoke, passed by it. Perhaps he should look for Dana and Mulder elsewhere.  
  
The window in his room refused to open, so he took to the corridors again, this time steps. He hoped it was taking him to Dana and Mulder. If he could work out how, he would ask who the smoky man was. Perhaps someone new to talk to? 


	5. Dana Scully's Apartment 2345 hrs

Dana Scully's Apartment - 2345 hrs 

'So where is he from then?'

Scully shook her head. 'I don't know, Mulder, but he's not an ET. He's human! All the tests confirm it.'

'What about the blood type oddity?'

She rose and moved to the window. 'Leave it, Mulder.' 

'Well, let me know if you have any other _logical_ explanations.'

'It's raining,' she observed, pacing absently around the room.

'Wonder if the night shift have fallen asleep yet.'

'Actually, I hope Blue Eyes- Obi-Wan, I mean- doesn't wake up and say something, or do something that might indicate he's in better health than we're making out.'

'I hope Cancer man doesn't pay a surprise visit.'

'So do I.' She returned to the window. 'Mulder, who is that?'

'Who?' he asked, joining her.

'Him.' She pointed to a lone and rather pathetic looking figure standing outside in the rain, absolutely drenched.

'Weird,' Mulder commented. 

Then the man looked up, _right at them_.

Scully jumped despite herself. 'It's Obi-Wan!'

The door to the house opened, and Mulder looked out. Obi-Wan waved happily. He didn't really mind standing in the rain, but he wanted to talk.

Mulder was calling, gesturing. Obi-Wan hesitated briefly, then caught the name they had given him. 

'Obi-Wan! Come on! Don't just stand there- Scully, is this guy nuts or something?'

Then he was at the door, beaming at them.

'He-lo.'

'Hello, Obi-Wan,' Mulder said. He made signs for the man to come inside. 

There was Dana, arms folded, looking very doubtful.

'He-lo Dana.'

'Hello Obi-Wan. What are you doing here?'

He didn't understand, so he shrugged, sending a shower of water onto the carpet.

'Take that coat off,' Scully told him, and gave him a towel. 'Now dry up!'

He rubbed his long hair vigorously, while Mulder watched and tried not to laugh.

'I'll get him some coffee, shall I Scully?'

'Couldn't hurt.'

After Mulder vanished, Obi-Wan went up some stairs with Dana. She made him sit down, then stood and eyed him expectantly. 

'So how did you get out?'

Carefully, very slowly, he replied.

'Man. Strange. As-leep.'

'So much for night surveillance,' she sighed as Mulder came in with a cup of something steaming.

Obi-Wan's face contorted with effort. 'Like…smoke. Man.'

'Smoke man?' Mulder exclaimed, almost dropping the cup. Scully deftly relieved him of it.

'Here, Obi-Wan, drink this.' She mimed the action, and he understood. He also knew why it burned his tongue.

'Hot!'

'What about 'smoke man', Obi-Wan?' Mulder asked eagerly, pointedly ignoring Scully when she glared at him.

'In co-ri-dor. Talk to?'

'No!' both agents shouted. Scully shook her head furiously, regaining her composure. 

'No, Obi-Wan, you mustn't talk to smoke man. Not talk. Understand?'

'Not talk?' he seemed upset.

Mulder sat down, motioning for Scully to do the same.

'Talk to us. Where are you from?'

'Don't know,' he answered cheerfully, sipping the coffee, now much cooler. 'Ugh.'

Scully took the cup from him. 'Okay, forget that. Can't you-' she tapped her head. 'Remember?'

'Member?'

'Re-member?'

He sagged with effort. 'Obi-Wan!'

Mulder frowned. 'You're fond of your own name, aren't you.'

Scully leaned back. 'Well, Obi-Wan, try and tell us what you _can remember.'_

'Try,' he repeated, comprehension finally lighting his features.

'Yes,' Mulder echoed enthusiastically. 'Try.'

Obi-Wan talked in his pigeon English, occasionally lapsing into his own strange dialect into the early hours of the morning. 

Finally, Scully called a halt. 

'Look, it's great now we're all getting along so well, but I really think we should get some sleep.'

Obi-Wan brightened. 'Yes. Tired. Sleep now!'

'Oh no you don't,' she snapped. 'We're going to take you back to the hospital.'

His expression turned mournful. 'Why?'

'Because you need to get back to the hospital.'

'But smoke man come!'

Mulder gave his partner a nudge. 'On second thoughts, are you sure the hospital is a good idea?'

'Well he can't stay here,' she replied firmly. 

'Fine, fine,' Mulder relented. To Obi-Wan he added

'Right then pal, let's go for a drive.'

'Okay.'


	6. Washington Memorial Hospital 0530 hrs

**Washington****Memorial****Hospital-**** 0530 hrs ******

They pulled up out outside the hospital, with Obi-Wan staring delightedly out of the window. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of travelling without actually moving himself.

Parked outside was an ominous black transit van. It had no distinctive markings of any kind, but both agents recognised it immediately.

'The Syndicate,' Mulder muttered.

Scully glanced at the back seat. Obi-Wan had lost interest in the windows and was now humming nonsense tunes to himself.

'We need to get him somewhere safe.'

'Like where?'

'Someone who already knows part of what the Syndicate is up to. Someone with a secure place we can put him until we find out what's really going on.'

Mulder nodded. 'The Lone Gunmen.'

She smiled slightly. 'Perfect.'


	7. The Lone Gunmen's Hideout

**The Lone Gunmen's Hideout- 0700 hrs ******

Frohike greeted them at the door of the Gunman's domain. 

'Oh, hi you guys. Who's this?'

'A friend of ours. We think the Syndicate may be after him,' Mulder said. 

'Oh-ho. Well, come in then.'

They entered the main room, which was as usual a mess of screens, wiring, tubing and various parts of old computers. Sitting in the middle of the fray, fiddling with whatever project they were currently working on, were the longhaired Langly and clean-cut Byers. Both looked round and greeted the two agents, casting puzzled glances in the third party's direction.

'This is Obi-Wan,' Mulder explained. 'It's a long story.'

'Well, why don't you sit yourself down and tell it?' Byers asked, gesturing to what Scully fervently hoped was a stool.

'Yo, man,' Langly remarked as Obi-Wan settled himself.

'Yo?' Obi-Wan echoed doubtfully, casting an apprehensive glance in Scully's direction.

Frohike grinned. 'Bit soft on you, Dana?'

Scully merely gave him a withering look.

'Erm, sorry. Agent Scully.'

'Woah,' Langly commented once Mulder had finished. He looked at Obi-Wan. 'Cool, dude. Talk about your unexplainable.'

The man looked a little confused, and then cocked his head. 

'Dude?'

'Never mind,' Byers said briskly. 'How long were you planning to stash him here, Mulder?'

'As long as it takes to find out what's really going on.' Leaning closer, Mulder added, 'See if you can make any linguistic advancements, could you?'

Byers nodded. 'We'll do our best.'

Sighing with relief, the two agents left.


	8. Washington DC 1900 hrs

**Washington****D.C****.-**** 1900 hrs******

Assistant Director Skinner was again at the scene of the assassination attempt. At the moment there was a heavy metal band – 'The Deaf Leopards'- on the stage, the lead musician was beating his guitar on one of the huge speakers and the crowd of teenagers was going wild. Skinner was now of the firm opinion that he was getting old, and that you'd have to be deaf to get any sort of enjoyment from the noise that the mismatched group were producing. 

Then the dry ice was switched on, and the laser show, Skinner hated lasers. They always gave him a headache. The band struck up another 'tune'. 

'One more look at the ceiling, and then I'm out of here' Skinner murmured to himself. With all the flashing lights and smoke no one notice the conservatory dress agent at the edge of the stage peering intently up at the stage ceiling. 

Suddenly a man appeared to fall from the ceiling of the auditorium, his fall describing a perfectly timed somersault with him landing centre stage. He landed like a cat and seemed ready to spring again, right in front of the leader guitarist of the band. The player, not liking to be upstaged, swung with his instrument at the man who seemed to spring backwards at an astonishing speed, there was a brief flash of blue light and the entertainer was left holding the end of the guitars neck.

'Get this fucker off my stage!' he screamed. The group's bodyguards began to move forward. The man took up an obvious defensive posture, raising what appeared to be a shining pole in both hands to shoulder height.

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Skinner said under his breath as he began to move towards the centre of the stage. 'FBI! Stand back, this man is wanted.' 

The bodyguards froze. Skinner thrust his badge into the leader singer's face. 

'Any problems?' he queried

'Hey, no. You're the man- take him. What did he do?'

'Try to kill the President.' replied Skinner.

'Way to go man, better luck next time,'

The man still stood ready to fight. 

'Come with me,' Skinner commanded. 'We've got Obi-Wan.'

A puzzle expression crossed the man's face; he slightly lowered the pole.

'You've _got_ Obi-Wan?' he queried.

'Yes,' hissed Skinner 'If you'd put away that thing and follow me, I'll try and get you out of here.'

He seemed to gaze deep into Skinner's soul before answering.

'Lead on I'll follow you.' The shining staff vanished, leaving the man holding what looked liked a handle of something. The youth, because now Skinner could see him better, attached the handle to a hook on his belt.

'This way,' Skinner indicated. 'Is that some sort of uniform you're wearing? Your friend was wearing exactly the same when he… hmm dropped in.'

'Dropped in?' said the youth

'I'll explain in the car. I think the safest thing to do is to take you back to my office. Mulder and Scully have disappeared with Obi-Wan anyway!' Skinner was more talking to himself rather than the juvenile.

'Vanished? I thought you said you _had_ Obi-Wan,' demanded the youth.

'He'll be safe, don't worry with those two. Here, gets in.' They had arrived at Skinner's car. The youth peered into the car and then got into the passenger's seat. 

'What do you use for fuel?' he asked. 'Smells like some sort of petrochemical.'

Now it was Skinner's turn to look baffled.

'You're certainly a lot more talkative than your friend was, 'he replied.

'Was?' inquired the youth, 'You said he was safe.'

'He will be safe, now he's got Mulder and Scully looking after him. He's just gone from the hospital, along with his clothes.'

'Hospital, what's wrong with him?' The youth was getting angry. Skinner checked that the safety was off his side arm in the belt holster he used.

The youth stared into the middle distance. ' Yes, he is safe. But he has been hurt, he is confused, he feels the Force, but doesn't know how to use it.' This was to himself, then he turned towards Skinner. 'I'm sorry, I'm worried about him, I now know that he is safe, but I must see him as soon as possible. Please help me.' He waved his left hand in an apparently random movement. He face showed great concern, as he spoke. 

Skinner felt something – like someone gently brushing his mind- introducing an idea into it – suggesting a course of action. He looked at the boy. His blue eyes stared back; his hair was cropped in a near military cut, except for the long plait that fell over one shoulder. 

Skinner pulled the car to the sidewalk, turned and stared at the boy.

'Right I've had enough of this. Who the hell are you, where did you drop from, and _what_ are you doing to the inside of my head?'

The youth for a moment looked taken aback.

'You felt my mind push?'

'If that's what you were doing to me, yes I felt it. And I didn't like it. If you don't come straight with me right now, you'll be spending the next 20 – 30 in a State Penitentiary.' Skinner replied.

'I'm not sure what a Penitentiary is, but it doesn't sound very good to me.' The youth replied. 'My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the person who is with your friends is my Master, he is called Qui-Gon Jinn. He is a Jedi Master, and somehow we have both ended up here, in your world. I'm sorry- Master Yoda always says my impatience is my one failing.'

'I need something to drink,' muttered Skinner, and started to drive again. He stopped at 'The Thief Taker', a small bar set in a back street. It was popular with FBI agents, as it was out of the way and run by an ex agent who had been retired out. 

They entered the bar. It was nearly empty. Skinner indicated to his Obi-Wan that he should take in a seat in one of the booths – where they could both see the bar. A tall man with a bad limp approached them. 

'What'll it be, boss, the usual?' Skinner nodded, 'What about you son?' he queried.

'A mala juice, if you have any,' his Obi-Wan replied. 

'Yeah,' barman retorted doubtfully, and limped way.


	9. The Thief Taker

'The Thief Taker'- 2100 hrs 

Skinner pulled his mobile from the inside pocket of his jacket and dialled Mulder's number. As usual it was switched off. Next he tried Scully's. That rang and was answered.

'Scully here.'

'Is Mulder with you?'

Yes.'

'Come to the Thief Taker, now.'

Scully knew better than to argue.

'On our way.' She hung up.

'Okay, Obi-Wan, if that _is_ your name, Mulder and Scully are coming here, then you can explain everything to all of us. Then and only then, will we make the decision to take you to see the other Obi-Wan.'

'Qui-Gon,' corrected Obi-Wan. 'How badly was he hurt?'

'A head wound, someone shot him.' Replied Skinner

'What with, a blaster?' Obi-Wan looked really concerned now.

'A sniper's rifle, like this, only more powerful.' Skinner showed Obi-Wan his sidepiece. 

'May I?' he queried, reaching his hand out to touch it.

'Sure, why not,' replied Skinner handing the weapon over after making sure the safety was on. To his surprise the youth soon had the gun in pieces. Holding up a bullet he commented, 

'This is a projectile weapon. It uses these things as the projectiles, powered by…exploding gas. Quite clever really, although a little noisy.'

Before Skinner could formulate a reply, the door to the bar opened.

_Damn_ he thought. _The door just opened, and my gun's in pieces._

The young man tensed and half-rose, smiled briefly and settled again. To Skinner's relief, it was Mulder and Scully standing at the door, scanning the room. As soon as they saw him they moved towards him. Harry the barman also relaxed, taking his hand away from the shotgun he kept under the bar. Shortly Harry brought over the drinks, 'Sorry kid, no mala juice, is orange okay?'

Scully eyed the young man sitting beside Skinner; he was dressed nearly identically to Obi-Wan, different coloured pants though. Strong looking, fairly tall, cropped hair with a small ponytail, also a long thin plait hanging over his shoulder. Funny, Obi-Wan had pulled his long hair back into a ponytail as they were leaving the Lone Gunman's hideout. Also he wasn't wearing the long coat that Obi-Wan wore. She felt that she could trust him.

'Well?' asked Mulder. 'Who's this? Looks like the son of Obi-Wan.' He smiled at the youth.

'_My_ name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm a Jedi Padawan and I'm searching for my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who fell through a hole in the floor of a mining shaft on Alpha 5. I understand that you may know where he is. Will you tell me?' Again he gestured in a random hand movement.

'Whoa. What was that?' queried Mulder, feeling a strange 'pushing' sensation against his mind.

'I warned you about doing that, didn't I?' interjected Skinner.

The youth smiled. 'Just testing. It's unusual for a species to feel the Force, but not to be aware of it.'

'What is this all about?' asked Scully.

Skinner spoke, 'This young man, Obi-Wan, fell through the exact same ceiling in the exact same spot as your 

Obi-Wan, but he turned up about half an hour ago, not three days ago.'

'Three days! I was only a few steps behind him when the hole opened' exclaimed the young Obi-Wan.

'Sound like someone screwed the time line up somewhere,' Mulder said. 'What's a Jedi Padawan?'

'Well Padawan is an Urdu word which means pupil or apprentice,' said Scully 'But what a Jedi is I don't know.'

'A Jedi is someone who works with and through the Force to bring balance to the universe. We serve as the guardians and guarantors of peace and justice,' replied Obi-Wan.

'Okay, -what's the Force?' asked Mulder.

'The Force is-' the young man hesitated. He seemed to be trying to think of an easy way to describe it. '-An energy field that surrounds all living things. Midi-chlorians, tiny life forms living the cells of matter, are our connection to the Force.'

Mulder looked at him doubtfully. 'Right, let me get this straight. You Jedi people are some kind of intergalactic police service that has the ability to use life energy.'

The other grimaced. 'Close enough, I suppose. My master could explain it much more easily, if you would take me to him-'

Mulder looked at his two fellow FBI agents. ' Well, what do you guys think?'

Scully was first to speak ' Yes, we should take him. It won't do any harm, and if he is who he says he is he might be able to help Obi-Wan – sorry- that's our Obi-Wan, who you say is Qui-Gon.'

Skinner nodded, 'I agree. There are too many coincidences for these two not be linked in some way. Let's go.' Turning to Obi-Won, 'Come on then lad, let's go and find your boss.'

Then turning to Mulder and Scully, 'I don't want to know where you've stashed the other one away. I'll make my own way back to the office.'

Shortly the two agents and their new 'guest' where winding their way to the premises used by the Lone Gunman.

'Why are you taking such a round about route to Qui-Gon?' Obi-Wan queried.

'What makes you think that?' asked Scully. 'We're taking the most direct route.'

'No, you are definitely going by hidden ways. Is there danger?'

'Strong possibility, pal. We have some rather nasty 'friends' who would love to get their hands on both you and your master. They are very good at getting people to tell them everything that they want to know,' Mulder said.

'Why is that, are they led by the Dark Side?'

'Dark Side?' asked Scully.

'Yes, the Dark Side of the Force. The Jedi live by the Light Side. Some turn or are turned to the Dark Side. It is evil, and leads to the suffering in the universe.'

'What causes them to turn?' Scully inquired

'Lots of things, mainly fear. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.' Obi-Wan smiled slightly. 'Or that's what Master Yoda is always saying.'

Master Yoda, another Jedi?'

'Yes, in the Temple at Coruscant, he's the oldest member of the Council and the wisest. I still study with him when ever I get the chance.'

'So, how long have you been a Padawan then?' asked Scully.

'With Qui-Gon , since I was thirteen, before that I was in temple with the other apprentices. I'm seventeen now. I'm hoping that when Master Yoda and Qui-Gon decide that I have learnt patience and become less headstrong I may be allowed to take the trials. Then I will be a Jedi Knight, and I can take a Padawan of my own.'

'So you've been in training since you were thirteen?' queried Mulder.

'No,' he replied, 'I was brought to the Temple before I was a year old. I was there training until Qui-Gon chose me as his Padawan when I was almost thirteen. I've been learning from him since then. He is a splendid Master, full of the Force, even if we don't always agree.' He smiled again, possibly at past memories. 

'Heads up folks, we're here,' said Mulder, several minutes later, as he pulled the car into the basement of the Gunman's property. 'Come on- stairs are over here.'


	10. The Lone Gunmen's Hideout 2200 hts

_I would like to make an official apology to everyone who read my previous chapter. I'm sorry I didn't even know that there was a band called 'Def Leopard' or anything similar. If I've upset anyone by trashing their band it was in no way intentional._

_Linwé Serégon_

**The Lone Gunmen's Hideout- 2200 hrs******

The agents and Obi-Wan were soon at the fortress type door leading to the Gunman's living quarters. Obi-Wan stopped, his eyes becoming unfocused, staring at something that no one else could see.

'He's here, I can feel him. He's confused, they are trying to teach him something – but it doesn't make sense.'

'We left our friends trying to teach him English.' Scully said.

'English?'

'Yes, English, that's what you're speaking now.'

'What's Qui-Gon speaking then?'

'Sounded like gabble to us. We were going to get the linguistic experts to try and find the root, but he started to learn our language before we got that far. He's learning very quickly.'

'I don't understand why he can't speak to you in your language. All Jedi are fitted with a translator as soon as they enter the Temple. It's the only way that we can communicate with each other.'

'What does this 'translator' look like?'

'It's a small piece of circuitry, it's normally placed in the cerebrum cortex, or the corresponding part in non-humans. I'm not sure exactly how it works, something to do with the electrical signals that the brain produces.'

'The surgeon took something like that out of his brain when he operated. He thought it was a particle of the bullet,' said Scully.

By now Mulder had tapped out the 'secret signal' to gain access to the Gunman's domain. Frohike peered at them though the door hatch.

'Oh, you're back. You'd best come in, your friend is getting a little bit distressed.' He opened the door to admit them into the room. Langley looked up from the table he was sitting at.

'Son of Obi-Wan, wow.' 

Obi-Wan ignored him. He had seen his Master, also sitting at the table. Someone had shaved part of his head and there was an angry looking wound. He was staring at Obi-Wan.

'Me know you,' he said. 

Obi-Wan knelt in front of his friend.

'Master, it's me, it's Obi-Wan.'

Qui-Gon looked puzzled. Obi-Wan, remembering, repeated what he'd said in Basic. A look of relief dawned on the older man's face.

'At last, someone who I can understand. Who are you, where is this place? I seem to know you, but I can't remember where from. I can't remember, I just can _not _remember!' He beat his hands against his head, trying it seemed to force his memories to resurface. 

Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, trying to stop him from hurting himself. 

'Master, it will be all right, you will remember.' Then, pleading, 'Qui-Gon please, it will be all right, we'll get you back to the Temple somehow. Master Billaba will heal you.'

Tears of frustration began to trickle down Qui-Gon's cheeks. 

'I don't understand, I can't talk to these people. There's something in my head. It won't leave me alone, it hurts. Can you make it stop? Please make it stop!' 

Obi-Wan was at a loss. This was his Master, the strong one, the one who had the answers, the resourceful warrior, crying like a child - what had happened to him? 

Obi-Wan looked around the room, looked at these strangers. They were strong in the Force, but didn't even feel it. What had happened to his Master in this awful place? 

He turned to the woman, Scully. He was angry now.

'What have you done to him?' He was trying to control his rage; he mustn't give in to it. 'What have you done to him?' he demanded again, moving purposefully towards her. Before he realised what he was doing, he grabbed her arms and shook her. '_What have you done to him_?' He was shouting now. One of the men tried to pull him away- he pushed him aside. 

'What have you done?' Obi-Wan was full of rage. He could only think of his Master and what these – these _creatures_ had done to him. 

'Take it easy Obi-Wan,' the man Mulder said – again trying to pull him away from Scully. Obi-Wan snapped, before he could stop himself his lightsaber was drawn and activated.

There was an anguished cry. ' No, no, that's not right.' It was Qui-Gon, he didn't know why, but what was happening wasn't right. He approached Obi-Wan.

'No, don't give in to it! Don't give in to the anger! It leads to hate.'

Obi-Wan suddenly realised what he had done. 

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry Master!' he gasped. 'I'm sorry everyone.'

He quickly deactivated his lightsaber, backing away from Scully, ashamed, dropping to his knees in front of his master. 

'Master please do you know me? I'm your Padawan. We've been together for four years. Please say you know me!'

'I'm sorry, I still can't recall you. Help me, please!'

Scully moved forward, she tentatively reached her hand out to touch Obi-Wan's head. 

'Obi-Wan, let us help, please. What is the matter, why are you so distressed?'

Obi-Wan was near to tears himself, his eyes brimming.

'Don't you understand, he can't remember anything. He doesn't even recognise me. My master is scared and hurting and I can't do anything to help him.'

'Obi-Wan, listen to me, Qui-Gon has had a very bad head injury, it's normal for some amnesia to occur. If he rests, takes things easy, no excitement he should get his memory back. He needs to rest, and I need to look at his head wound. Will you tell him that?'

Obi-Wan looked hopeful.

'Yes, I'll tell him. Can you really help him?'

'I'll do my best. I want him to sit still though. I need to get those stitches out of his head- there's an infection that needs draining. Can you get him to sit still?'

'I can do better than that.' He was in control of himself again and stood up, placing his hands on his Masters head.

'Master, you need to rest, _you will sleep_. You will feel better when you wake.'

Qui-Gon looked at the boy expectantly. His eyes opened wide, surprised, then closed as he dropped forward into Obi-Wan's arms.

'Quick, where can I lay him?'

Byers swept papers off a table near by.

'Here, it's the best we can do for the minute. Let us help, he's a tall man.'

Qui-Gon was soon lying on the table, his head cushioned in his own robe, sleeping peacefully.

'How did you do that, Obi-Wan?' queried Scully.

'Funny, it's a trick he taught me.' Obi-Wan smiled ' Qui-Gon used it on me many times when I was younger. Never thought I'd get to use it on him though.'

'I need a pair of sharp scissors or a small knife to get these stitches out,' she looked at the men gathered around. Her request met blank looks; Mulder patted his pockets and pulled out a Swiss army knife. 

'Nearest thing, I've got to that light sword of yours Obi-Wan. Don't know how sharp it'll be, though.'

Scully took the knife, opened one of the blades and grimacing turned to Byers.

'Have you got a stove or something I can boil water on? This was last used to cut something that looks likes a fudge brownie.'

The knife was soon boiled clean, and proved to be sharp enough for the purpose. Also various medical supplies were uncovered from the extensive first aid kit the Gunman had.

'Someone needs to hold his head,' Scully said, but before she could say more Obi-Wan was there.

' I can reinforce the sleep pattern if he begins to wake up,' was his explanation. He placed his hands on either side of Qui-Gon's forehead, closed his own eyes and nodded.

'He's deep in sleep now, go ahead.'

Removing the stitches was difficult and messy because, there was a bad infection under the skin, which after Scully had swabbed the wound out was found not to have penetrated the skull tissue or more importantly the underlying brain. She added some sulphur powder to the wound and gently closed it with stitches, leaving a drain in place for any further infection to void. She then placed a light dressing over the wound. She was about to bandage the dressing in place when she became aware that Obi-Wan seemed to have fallen asleep as well as his Master; his head had fallen forward and was resting on Qui-Gon's shoulder. He mumbled occasionally, but apart from that seem to be resting peacefully.

She smiled to herself. He looked so young, so scared, but trying to live up to his Master's expectations. She covered both men with blankets and left them.

Moving into another other room, Scully was surprised to find Byers and Langley, both wearing aprons, cooking. 

'That smells good,' she said

They looked around.

'Finished, they're both sleeping.'

'Good trick that,' Byers said, 'Being able to put people to sleep. I wonder what else they can do. No wonder the Syndicate wants them so badly. And this is an old trick that my dad taught me. It's called Chill-con-corn dog.'

'Sounds good to me,' Mulder said, entering the room, 'I've just had a call from Skinner. The Cancer man has been to see him and demanded to know where we are. Of course Skinner doesn't know, so he couldn't tell him. The Cancer man is very, very cross with us. Not only have we lost our suspect, but we've disappeared ourselves.' He smiled as there was nothing he liked better than to thwart the Cancer man.

'How's the patient?'

'Sleeping still. And Obi-Wan has fallen asleep. I've left them both in the other room.'

'Got a little bit hairy for a bit there,' Frohike said, 'Thought for a minute that we were going to lose it.'

'Obi-Wan is only young,' Scully said, 'And a bit head strong, and he's really worried about his friend.' 

The group nodded, and sat down to eat. About twenty minutes later, a sleep creased Obi-Wan wandered into the kitchen. 

'That smells good! Any chance of something to eat? That's if you've forgiven me,' he said.

He was soon seated and tucking into his second bowl. 

'This is really good, what is it?'

'Corn dog,' Frohike replied.

Obi-Wan stopped eating, looking vaguely distressed. 

'You eat dogs?'

Mulder laughed out loud. 'No, it's just a name for a sort of sausage.'

'Good,' Obi-Wan resumed eating, 'Because it is good'. Looking at Scully he added, 'My Master is still sleeping, I've tried to get him to remember but I can't. I'm still not strong enough in the Force. Master Billaba, she would heal him in no time at all. . but she's not here. I don't know what to do.' Again he looked so young and scared.

'Don't worry Obi-Wan, the best thing for Qui-Gon now is lots of sleep, so he can heal himself.'

Obi-Wan jumped up from the table, spilling food everywhere,

'_That's it_, you've told me what to do! He has to heal himself! Of course, how could I have been so stupid? He can heal himself, with the Force.'

The Lone Gunmen looked baffled.

'I'll explain later,' Mulder said.

'Qui-Gon said that there was something in his head, that wouldn't leave him alone. It was the Force trying to heal him. But he's forgotten how. I have to teach him.'

'Whoa up a bit,' Mulder said 'You said that you've been training since before you were one. How can you teach him that much now?'

'Master Yoda was right, my impatience is my weakness. If I'd have stopped and thought for a moment I would have known what to do.'

He ran into the other room, where Qui-Gon was still sleeping and shook him roughly awake,

'Master, wake up, I can help you, I know what to do. Master Billaba showed me what to do.'

He pulled his Master to a sitting position, then climbing onto the table sat facing him. 

'Master you must remember the Force. Once you remember the Force, you can make yourself better.'

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; Qui-Gon looked around him at the other's, then turned back to face his Padawan, closing his eyes too.

Mulder's phone rang, answering it; he was surprised to hear Skinner's voice. 

'I've got some other stuff that I think belongs to our visitor. I found it. I'll meet you at the Thief Taker's.'

'Come on Scully, we've got to meet Skinner, you guys okay with those two?' he asked the Gunmen. 'Good, see you later'.

Several hours later Mulder and Scully returned to the house. Upon entering the main room they saw that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were still sitting on the table. Obi-Wan's face was bathed in sweat. Qui-Gon had a look of wonder on his face.

'Have they moved at all?' asked Mulder.

'Not a muscle,' replied Langley, 'It's really spooky, they just sit there and…sit.'

'Lets look at these things that Skinner 'found',' said Mulder 'Maybe you guys will have some idea what they are.'

Mulder put the large locked briefcase onto the table.

Pulling out his Swiss army knife, he grinned. ' Never used this thing so much since I got it.' He soon had the case open. Inside, cocooned in foam, were several items of equipment.

'Qui-Gon's missing equipment?' said Scully. 'Looks like that stuff that Nurse Taylor said was taken. Question is – what is it?'

'Normal Jedi equipment.'

They turned – Obi-Wan was no longer crouched on the table. He was covered in sweat, 'That's the hardest thing I think I've ever done,' he said 'Is there somewhere that I can wash?' 

Frohike gestured towards the bathroom, 'In there, I'll get some clean towels, What about your friend?'

'He'll sleep for a while yet, there is much healing that done. But he has remembered the Force, he will get well.'

Obi-Wan walked to the bathroom and the other's could hear Frohike instructing him in the use of the shower. Soon they could hear the water running.

Shortly afterwards Obi-Wan emerged from the bathroom, towelling his short hair dry.

'Come on Obi-Wan, we've waited for you to show us what all this stuff is,' said Langley.

Obi-Wan moved to the table. With reverence he lifted what looked to be a handle from the protecting foam.

'This is Qui-Gon's lightsaber. It is the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster. It is an elegant weapon, but it is also a symbol of our philosophy's dedication to defence over attack. It takes many years to master. I think Qui-Gon is the best swordsman in the Jedi order, he has taught me much.'

He replaced the sabre into the case. 'This is a communication device, and this is a holoprojector. It's all very basic field equipment. We always carry these things.'

Abruptly Obi-Wan broke off, staring towards the door of the apartment. A strange glow appeared in the middle of the metal door and metal began to drip molten.

'Oh shit, the Cancer Man's found us!,' shouted Mulder, 'Quick we've got to hide these two-'

'No,' said Obi-Wan, 'It's not the Cancer Man.' He drew his lightsaber and stood facing the door in a defensive stance.

The last of the door fell in, landing with a dull clang at Obi-Wan's feet. He became aware that Scully and Mulder were standing at his shoulder, sidearms drawn. The Lone Gunman had also taken up a defensive position between the door and Qui-Gon, who was still sleeping.

As the smoke from the molten door began to clear they could see a yellow glow in the darkness of the hallway. Obi-Wan slightly lowered his weapon, frowning. The glow looked like a lightsaber, but how could that be? A figure sprang through the door, leaping over their heads, and landing behind them. Obi-Wan spun, leaping forward his blade prepared for a sweeping blow. 

'Don't,' the figure ordered, extending her free hand palm outward. Obi-Wan, Scully and Mulder were pushed backwards by an invisible force, landing in a ungainly heap on the floor. Within seconds Obi-Wan was back on his feet, lightsaber at the ready. He paused; the figure in front of him was clearly another Jedi. Her robes matched his, she was slightly shorter then him, slender but sturdy looking. Her hair was the colour of burnished copper, pulled back from her face, save for the Padawan braid over one shoulder. Her eyes were light green, and he could see what appeared to be skin markings on the backs of her hands and the sides of her neck.

'Obi-Wan Kenobi' she said, deactivating her lightsaber.

'Who are you?' he asked doubtfully, still keeping his own sabre out.

She bowed slightly, as one equal to another. 

'Meera Jinariis. I appear to have found you, where is your Master?'

'Behind you, asleep, he's been injured,' Obi-Wan responded carefully. She turned towards Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan moved to keep himself between his master and this Meera. She looked concerned upon seeing the dressing, and took a step towards the injured man. Obi-Wan stepped to intercept her, raising his lightsaber in warning.

'It's all right Obi-Wan, I've been sent to find you, well to find your Master, by the Council. I'm not intending to do any more damage.'

'What about our door?' Frohike demanded, 'Isn't that damaged enough?'

'Who are these _people?_' She disdainfully asked Obi-Wan, ignoring Frohike. 

'These are our friends. They have helped Qui-Gon, and tried to heal him.'

'How was he injured?'

'He was shot by a projectile weapon, there was a… misunderstanding when he first arrived.'

Meera stepped around Obi-Wan, and bent to inspect the wound.

'This has been badly infected, but it is now starting to heal. Why has Qui-Gon not healed himself?'

'As a side effect of the injury he lost his memory. He couldn't remember what the Force was. I think I have instructed him enough to remember but I'm not sure.'

'Excuse me,' interjected Scully, 'But who is this person?'

Meera turned to look at Scully. 

'I am Meera Jinariis, Jedi Padawan. Who are you?'

Scully slightly bowed.

'Agent Dana Scully, this is my partner Agent Mulder.'

Meera turned again to Obi-Wan.

'The Force is strong in those two, but they are unaware of it.'

'Pardon me, but we are here, and my mom always told me it was rude to talk over people,' said Mulder.

Meera made an amused noise, and turning to the two agents dipped her head in a slight bow.

'I do beg your pardon, _agents_.'

'Agent Scully is a healer on this world, and Agent Mulder is a protector. These other men are their friends. They have been caring for Master Qui-Gon. There are people here who wish to do harm to us. They are very dark.' said Obi-Wan

Meera looked around at the Gunman, Langley being daring, waved sheepishly. Meera sighed.

'You appear to have your Master's talent for picking up useless life forms, Obi-Wan Kenobi,' she said smiling slightly.

Obi-Wan returned her smile.

'Thanks.'

'Let's now check how Qui-Gon's doing. Do you meld?'

Obi-Wan looked apprehensive,

'I have in training, and just now with Qui-Gon, never with anyone else.'

'It's all right, I'll be gentle. Do you realise that I'm Mimbari?'

'I thought so, but I didn't like to ask.'

The two Padawans took up positions on either side of the table that Qui-Gon occupied. They gently straightened his limbs, placing his hands crossed on his chest. 

'Ready?' asked Meera. Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing. They placed their hands linked over Qui-Gon's, closing their eyes, Obi-Wan letting himself be led by the more able Mimbari.

Over an hour later, the two Jedi were still sitting there. Mulder, Scully and the Lone Gunmen had found stools and were watching them intently in hushed appreciation. The two young people wore expressions of intense concentration. 

'Wonder what a Mimbari is,' Mulder said quietly. 'Those markings look natural, eh Scully?'

'I don't think this Meera woman is human,' Scully said.

'She ruined our door,' Frohike complained.

'Enough about the damn door,' Mulder snapped.

'She didn't even apologise,' Frohike muttered, but subsided. 

Suddenly, Qui-Gon stirred. Obi-Wan and Meera opened their eyes and lent back as one, the meld not quite broken yet. Qui-Gon sat up and looked around, smiling briefly when he noticed the two agents staring at him.

Obi-Wan tentatively extended a hand to touch his arm.

'Master?'

The older man shook his head. 'I'm sorry. I still don't know you. But the Force! It's all around…so strong…'

Meera bore a look of smug satisfaction. 'Now he knows the Force, he can begin to heal his own memories. You're not bad at melding, Obi-Wan. For a human.'

He rolled his eyes. 'How long do you think it'll take?'

'I don't know. A complete memory reconstruction has never been necessary before. Your Master certainly has to be first at everything, doesn't he?'

Qui-Gon reached up and pulled the dressing from his head. Scully gasped. In place of the angry red wound, there was only a small pink scar remaining.

'Nobody heals that quickly!' she exclaimed. 

'Only a Jedi Master,' said Obi-Wan with just a hint of pride. 

Qui-Gon frowned at Meera, another face he didn't recognise.

'I haven't seen you before.'

'No, you haven't. I'm Meera. I was sent by the Council, not that you recall them either, I imagine. How about putting your poor Padawan out of his misery?'

She closed her eyes and 'reached', entering his damaged and confused consciousness as a mere whisper, gently drawing out the memories. Guiding Qui-Gon's conscious mind towards them, she withdrew and let him absorb the recollections.

His eyes snapped open and sought out Obi-Wan. A slow smile spread across his face.

'Obi-Wan?'

'Master!' Obi-Wan gave a cry of delight and gripped his friend's hand. Qui-Gon pulled him into a tight embrace, tears of joy and relief streaming freely down both their faces.

'How did the Council know we were missing?' Qui-Gon asked Meera. He had almost fully recovered his memories, much to everyone's relief. 

'The fact that you wouldn't respond to your comlink was a dead give-away,' she replied. 'And Master Yoda said that he could no longer feel either of you within the Force. It gave him quite a turn.'

'Lucky for us,' Obi-Wan said, gazing steadily at his red-haired rescuer. 'How did you find where we were?'

She tapped the side of her nose. 'Wouldn't you like to know? A combination of good tracking, common sense and some hyper drive modifications.'

'You came on a ship?' Qui-Gon asked. If the vessel was intact, they had an escape route.

'And then was shot down by some kind of missile. I crash-landed in the desert some way from here, but I convinced some nice gentlemen in a land-car to give me a lift.'

'Is your ship badly damaged?' Obi-Wan inquired.

'It's repairable. Unfortunately I'm not very technologically minded. The crash gave me a practical reason to find both of you as soon as possible.'

'You came on a spaceship?' Mulder asked suddenly. 'And what's a hyper drive?'

She regarded him disdainfully for a moment. 'Somehow I don't think you'd understand even if I told you, which I'm not going to. Your culture is not as advanced as ours.' She indicated the other two Jedi.

'Well if you could at least explain-' Scully began, but was cut off by an over-enthusiastic Mulder.

'Those marks on your hands- you're not human, are you?'

'Of course not!' her tone made it seem as though the fact was painfully obvious. 'I said, I'm Mimbari.'

'But you look human, apart from those marks, right? And they could be covered up easily?'

'I suppose so. But no honourable Mimbari would do such a thing. Covering up Hunter's Crescents would be like shaving your head bare deliberately!'

'Hunter's Crescents? That's what you call them?'

Meera put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 'Do all you 'agents' talk so much?'

Embarrassed, Mulder closed his mouth, shooting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon a desperate look.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Meera's shoulder. 'These people are not used to meeting other species. They have barely achieved space travel.'

She shot him a shocked look. 'I didn't think there were any races left in the galaxy that were _that_ primitive.'

'Speaking of which, do you know where we are, spatially speaking?' Obi-Wan put in, not wanting any more friction. Frohike still seemed cross about his door.

'Actually, I'm not sure. I followed my nose- using the Force, of course- to you, but I think you fell through some kind of intergalactic wormhole. We're not in _our_ galaxy any more.'

'That's not very encouraging,' Qui-Gon sighed. 'Well, hopefully we'll be able to repair your ship and leave here as soon as possible.'

'That's the most sensible thing anyone's said since I got here,' she replied.


	11. Somewhere in the Desert same day

Somewhere in the desert- same day 

'Well, Obi-Wan?' Qui-Gon asked once his apprentice had inspected the remains of Meera's ship.

'It's very badly damaged, Master. It'll take a while to repair.'

'That's obvious, you polka-dotted idiot,' Meera snapped. 'I could've told you that myself. The question is- can we repair it?'

'Of course we can. By some stroke of luck none of the main systems were damaged, so we don't need to go hunting for hyper drive generators or anything like that. And don't call me an idiot,' Obi-Wan shot back. 'At least I can fix a control panel.'

'I'd like to see you restore memories without full Healer training-'

'Quiet, both of you!' Qui-Gon shouted. 'We'll accomplish nothing by arguing. Now, Obi-Wan, what exactly can we fix?'

'The hole in the hull,' his apprentice replied. 'We could take some of the extra plating from those sweeps on the nacelles. They're only decorative. Say, this looks like a Nubian, Meera, how did you-'

'I borrowed it.' Her tone advised that pain would follow any further inquiries. 

'I see. Did you also 'borrow' an electro spanner?'

'Probably one in the toolkit. Unfortunately most of the cockpit's buried under sand- must've been a storm recently. Never mind, I'll get it out somehow.'

'I'll help you then,' Obi-Wan said, a gentleman against all the odds. He turned to Qui-Gon. 'Master, you stay here. You need to rest, not go digging around in sand.'

'You have your orders I see,' Scully remarked wryly as both Padawans disappeared into the front of the downed craft.

Mulder started forwards. 'I should help-' he moved towards the tear in the hull.

A sudden flurry of sand came shooting out, followed by a shout.

'Keep out of here, Mulder!' it was Obi-Wan. 'There's not a lot of room in here!'

Mulder backed off, grinning. 'Hey Qui-Gon, anything to get marooned in a cockpit with a girl apprentice, huh?'

The Jedi Master gave him a sly grin and a wink. 'I train my Padawan well.'

Both agents smothered a snicker as Obi-Wan was propelled forcefully from the ship, followed by a small rectangular container- hopefully the toolkit- and a very irate Meera.

'You men are all the same!'

He straightened and looked plaintively at her. 'I slipped on the sand!'

Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to hide a grin. 'Did you find the tools?'

'Yes, Master.' Obi-Wan held up the case. 'Buried under the navigation panel, but we managed to get it out.' He looked at Meera. 'Are you going to help or not?'

She stopped scowling and nodded. 'Of course I will. Wouldn't want you wearing yourself out, would I?'

When Qui-Gon started to follow them to the breach, both apprentices pushed him back towards Scully. 

'No, Master, you need to rest and recover.'

'I never trust an injured man with an electro spanner.'

Leaving him there, they walked around to the other side of the ship.

Scully sat down on the car hood and regarded Qui-Gon speculatively.

'For all the authority of an official rank, you still take orders from your own apprentice.'

'I feel like a criminal,' he responded, 'Watching other people work.'

'You'll get used to it,' Mulder said, then ducked as Scully glared at him.

By the time the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Obi-Wan and Meera had still not finished. Scully touched Qui-Gon's shoulder. 

'We'll get you back to the Gunmen. The last thing you need is to aggravate that head wound staying up all night watching those two work.'

'Head wound?' Qui-Gon looked at her, and she blinked. There was not even a remnant of the scar on his head- it was completely gone.

'How do you do that?'

'Jedi are able to concentrate our energies entirely on the task at hand. Instead of sunbathing today, I was actually focussing my will on healing the wound.'

'Oh.' Scully thought a moment. 'How serious does a wound have to be before a Jedi can't deal with it like that?'

'That depends upon the ability of the Jedi in question. One of the Council, for instance, would be able to heal more than, say, Obi-Wan or Meera.'

'Well, what about you personally?'

'I've never been in such a situation before. But as long as I'm conscious I've never yet found something I couldn't handle. Then again, I've never tried limb regeneration, though I've heard stories.'

'I see.' Scully couldn't think what else to say to that. The mere thought of being able to heal oneself through sheer willpower was almost unbelievable. And yet- here was the evidence, right in front of her.

Suddenly Obi-Wan appeared, his face covered with sweat and what looked like grease.

'The hull's closed. We've got the generators running, and Meera says that basic systems are intact. We'll just have to figure out how to get it out of all this sand.'

Meera came into view, equally grubby, carrying the toolkit. 'You're lethal with a spanner, Obi-Wan. Pity those Nubian issue kits don't include micro welders, so we had to melt-seal the hole with our lightsabres.'

'Good improvisation,' Qui-Gon remarked. 'Stand clear, and we'll get this out of the sand, then.'

'Master, are you sure you're-' Obi-Wan began anxiously.

'It won't kill me, Padawan. Just get out of the way. And be ready to catch in case I do drop it.'

Scully and Mulder cast doubtful looks at each other. 

'What's he going to do, lift it?' Mulder hissed.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, half-closed his eyes and extended a hand. The air pulsed. Then the buried ship began to shudder and lift until it was floating about ten feet from the ground, suspended without any visible intervention.

Then it slowly lowered onto the ground again, perfectly straight, and settled there quietly.

Mulder and Scully stood there, speechless, with their mouths open.

Obi-Wan turned to his mentor, his eyes shining.

'Well, done, Master.'

'I seem to have recovered,' Qui-Gon responded, permitting himself the merest shadow of a smile.

'Did you do that using that Force?' asked Mulder in wonder

Qui-Gon smiled. 'Yes, that is one of the first exercises that a Jedi has to master, before moving on the more _difficult_ things.'

'Right,' replied Mulder doubtfully.

'We must be going Master, the fact that the Council are looking for us, is worrying,' said Obi-Wan

'Yes, my Padawan, we must go.' Then, turning to Mulder and Scully, ' Thank you for all your help I hope you don't get into too much trouble over losing us.' He grasped first Scully's and then Mulder's hand. 

'My thanks again, my friends.' Turning, he began to walk towards the ship.

Mulder suddenly remembered. 'Wait up, Qui-Gon, you've forgotten your equipment.' He ran to the car gathering up the lightsaber, communication device and holoprojector, and then sprinted back to the waiting Jedi.

'Nearly forgot! Here's all your bits, holo thing, communication device and the lightsaber thing,' As Mulder handed over the lightsaber his hand slipped and hit the activator. The weapon sprung to life. Obi-Wan and Meera leapt forward, their lightsabres out to block the unrestrained blade in Mulder's hands. Qui-Gon sprung out of danger and turned to face Mulder.

'Relax Mulder, don't fight it, just let the Force take control, feel with your heart and not your head.' 

Mulder gained control of the blade and it hummed in his hands. His face split into a grin.

'Wow, this is absolutely incredible, it feels like the sword is part of my arm.'

The Jedi smiled.

'Yes, you were right Master, they are strong in the Force,' said Obi-Wan. 

'You did that deliberately! you could easily have stopped that happening,' Meera exclaimed.

'Yes, I could, but how else could I have repaid them for all the kindness they have shown me? Mulder, you now realise that you are strong in the Force, as are you, Scully. You both live in a haze of scepticism, but what you actually feel is the Force trying to show you the way. You must stop fighting it, and let your instincts guide your thinking. Be mindful of the Living Force.'

With that Qui-Gon reached across and deactivated the sabre, taking it from Mulder's hands and replacing it where it belonged on his belt. He folded in his hands into the sleeves of his robe and bowed.

'Good-bye my friends. May the Force be with you.' He turned and walked into the ship. Meera and Obi-Wan also bowed and followed the Jedi Master on board.

There was the sound of a build up of power, and the Nubian ship rose stealth like into the sky and was gone.

The two Agents stood staring into the darkening sky, looking for one last glimpse of the ship, and its strange occupants.

'Did that really happen Mulder?' Scully asked.

'I sure hope so, otherwise we've both had the weirdest dream ever.'

I'd like to say sorry for the long delay in posting this. First my computer died, big time, got the sweetheart virus and that was that. Had to buy a new one. Then to top it all off my Dad was rushed into hospital with a suspected stroke, which has now been diagnosed as bacterial meningitis. So if any of you readers have the faith for it I would really appreciate your prays. His name is Ron if that helps. Thanks Linwe Seregon 


End file.
